A Rumor Or A New Romance?
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Stella sees Tecna with a mysterious boy, she tells Brandon not to tell Timmy, will Brandon tell Timmy anyway? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Mysterious Sight Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi.**

**A Mysterious Sight Part 1**

**One warm Saturday after her sophomore year began at Alfea, Princess Stella of Solaria saw Tecna supporting a wounded specialist with purple hair and blue eyes upon her right shoulder as she went carefully into the dormitory bedroom that she shared with Musa & Layla.**

_**Is that guy really... Tecna's boyfriend,**_** Stella thought to herself. **_**well, in order to be certain, I must call Brandon.**_

**Stella immediately into her bedroom and grabbed her cellphone so she could give her own boyfriend a call over at Red Fountain.**

**But when Stella dialed Brandon's number, all she heard was, "Hi, you've reached Brandon, sorry I can't come to the phone right now because Cordatorta the Terrible has me mucking out the stables, leave me a message after the beep." Brandon wanted Stella to leave him a message.**

**Stella started to record her message, "Snookums, it's me, please come to Alfea **_**immediately**_**, I will explain everything when you get here, love you, Stella, oh yes, don't tell a word about what I'm going to tell you to Timmy once you return to Red Fountain."**

**Prince Sky & Brandon stopped by Alfea once they were finished with their hero training, and Brandon even kissed Stella on the lips romantically.**

**"What's the matter, Stella?" Prince Sky asked.**

**"You guys wouldn't **_**believe**_** me if I told you." Stella told Prince Sky & Brandon.**

**"Try us," Brandon laughed delightedly. "we'll believe anything."**


	2. A Mysterious Sight Part 2

**A Mysterious Sight Part 2**

**"Well, it's like this," Stella said. "I saw Tecna leading another boy into the bedroom that she shares with Musa & Layla, and I think that the boy with purple hair could be her new boyfriend!"**

**"Are you sure about this," Prince Sky asked Stella. "I mean, what if you're jumping to an **_**extremely**_** hasty conclusion?"**

**"But Sky," Stella protested. "I know what it looked like, it looked like she was embracing the boy romantically!"**

**Brandon peeked through the crack in the center of the doors to Musa, Tecna, & Layla's bedroom where he had witnessed Layla taking the enigmatic boy's shirt off of him.**

**The boy opened his eyes, "Tecna?" he asked.**

**"Actually," Layla said to the boy gently. "my name is **_**Layla**_**, Tecna went to get you a fresh wet washcloth."**

**Suddenly, Sky & Stella saw Tecna approaching her bedroom with the washcloth for the boy.**

**"Brandon, you had better hide," Sky hissed. "Tecna's coming your way!"**

**Brandon hid behind a potted plant as Tecna passed by him.**

**Once Tecna had gone into her bedroom to help out with taking care of the boy, Brandon jumped from his hiding place, "We should go back to Red Fountain and tell Timmy about this, it sounds super important!" he said.**

**"No Snookums," Stella warned Brandon in a whisper. "nobody is **_**supposed**_** to know about this, **_**especially**_** not anyone who goes by the name of Timmy!"**

**But Sky & Brandon were gone now, they had already gone back to Red Fountain to tell Timmy about Tecna's new boyfriend.**


	3. A Mysterious Sight Part 3

**A Mysterious Sight Part 3**

**By the time Sky & Brandon got back to Red Fountain, Helia & Timmy were both sound asleep in their dormitory bedroom.**

**Usually, both Helia & Timmy were restless somniloquists, but tonight, Helia was being quiet, whereas, Timmy was still talking to Tecna within his dreams, "Tecna, Tecna, you and I shall **_**always**_** be together... forever Tecna my darling." he said.**

**A loud knock upon the bedroom door jolted Helia awake, however, Timmy was still laying flat in his bed, "Who's there!" Helia called out startled.**

**"Sky & Brandon!" Sky called.**

**"We need to **_**desperately**_** wake Timmy up," Brandon called out. "may we enter!"**

**After Sky & Brandon entered Helia & Timmy's bedroom, Helia & Brandon sat on Helia's bed, while Sky sat on the edge of Timmy's bed and began to shake Timmy awake.**

_**Man oh man Timmy,**_** the Prince of Eraklyon thought continuing to shake the deeply sleeping youth. **_**you can surely sleep through anything, come on now Timmy, wake up.**_

**"Tecna," Timmy called out in his sleep. "come over to me, Tecna!"**

**"I don't know how to wake you up Timmy." Sky said as Riven came into Timmy & Helia's bedroom from his own bedroom.**

**"Don't you worry about that, Sky, I know how to wake him," Riven said cockily. "oh Timmy, Tecna's here!"**

**Timmy's eyes shot open immediately then he sat up in his bed, "what's up guys, are we having a sleepover or something?" he asked feeling groggy.**


	4. Timmy Overwhelmed By Jealousy

**Timmy Overwhelmed By Jealousy**

**"No Timmy," Riven disagreed. "we are not having a sleepover."**

**"Then why did you tell me that Tecna was here?" Timmy asked feeling baffled.**

**"We needed you to wake up," Brandon gently told Timmy who was putting his glasses on. "because Sky & I had overheard something from Stella about Tecna."**

**"What have you overheard?" Timmy asked nervously.**

**"Well," Sky answered Timmy hesitantly. "you see, Stella told us this afternoon that Tecna was seeing another guy."**

**"TECNA IS DOING **_**WHAT**_**?" Timmy yelled furiously getting out of bed and dressing quickly.**

**"Hey um... Bro," Riven said holding a laugh back. "those clothes belong to Helia."**

**Timmy looked at the collection of clothes that he had put on, "Oops, sorry about that." he told Helia before changing into **_**his**_** specialist uniform.**

**"Where **_**exactly**_** are you going?" Sky, Brandon, Helia, and Riven all asked Timmy.**

**"I AM GOING STRAIGHT TO ALFEA," Timmy yelled feeling very hot under the collar. "AND I AM GOING TO GIVE TECNA A PIECE OF MY MIND!"**

**Timmy then boarded one of the Red Fountain aircrafts, and jetted off to the Alfea School for Fairies.**

**Once arriving at Alfea, Timmy knocked on the front door of the school.**

**Professor Palladium opened the front doors to the school, "What are you doing here at this time of night, Young Specialist?" he asked Timmy feeling a tad concerned because of the furious look upon Timmy's face.**

**"GET OUT OF MY WAY PALLADIUM, I HEAR YOU ARE HARBORING A TRAITOR IN YOUR SCHOOL," Timmy yelled furiously at the top of his lungs. "AND I WOULD LIKE TO TEAR HER TO SHREDS LIMB FROM LIMB!"**

**Timmy then went furiously up to the dormitory that Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla, Musa, & Tecna all shared.**

**Timmy burst into the dormitory lounge on the only people who were still awake, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Layla.**

**"Timmy, you look... well." Stella stammered nervously.**

**"CAN IT STELLA," Timmy yelled furiously. "WHERE **_**IS**_** TECNA!"**


	5. Tecna In Trouble

**Tecna In Trouble**

**The doors to Musa, Tecna, & Layla's bedroom were open a crack, so Timmy could **_**hear**_** another guy in the room with Tecna, so he went to the door to peek.**

**Timmy saw Tecna tending to the mysterious guy's wickedly bad wounds upon his body, "He wounded me Tecna." the mysterious guy was saying.**

**"What are you saying Trent," Timmy heard Tecna ask the boy worriedly. "I mean, who wounded you?"**

**"An all red guy who had taken the form of a big red phoenix." Timmy heard the boy saying to Tecna.**

_**So, **_** Timmy thought while still looking in on Tecna & the mysterious specialist. **_**the guy's name is Trent, well Trent is not making his move on my girl!**_

**"I don't believe this," Timmy heard Tecna exclaim to the mysterious boy. "Lord Darkar had wounded someone as **_**pure**_** as you!"**

**"Lord... Darkar... so... that's... what... the... creep's... name... was..." the boy grunted in pain to Tecna as she gently picked him up and kissed him on the lips.**

**When Timmy saw Tecna kissing the mysterious man, that was when he **_**finally**_** snapped.**

**"HEY BUDDY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KISSING **_**MY**_** GIRL ON THE LIPS LIKE THAT!" Timmy yelled at the mysterious boy.**

**"Timmy, I can explain," Tecna called out releasing her grip upon the mysterious stranger. "this is not even what it looks like!"**

**"THEN," Timmy yelled at Tecna furiously. "WHO IS THIS JERK, AND WHY IS HE TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME!"**

**"He is... he is..." Tecna hesitated, she couldn't find the right explanation for Timmy at this point.**


	6. Trenton Lee Part 1

**Trenton Lee Part 1**

**"Well Tecna," Timmy asked, his patience was wearing thin. "who is this stranger anyway?"**

**"His name is... his name is..." Tecna answered hesitantly.**

**"Allow... me... to... introduce... myself... Tecna..." the boy panted as Layla entered the bedroom with more bandages for the mysterious youth.**

**"Introduce away." Tecna said helping Layla undress the mysterious youth halfway as Timmy turned his back to the girls.**

**"So," Timmy asked impatiently as Layla began changing the boy's bandages, Timmy's head was still turned away from the boy. "just who exactly **_**are**_** you?"**

**"My... name... is... Sir... Trenton... Lee... I... am... the... crown... prince... of... Zenith... as... well... as... one... of... Princess... Tecna's... knights..." Sir Trenton Lee panted breathlessly, once again in agonizing pain.**

**"That doesn't **_**exactly**_** tell me who you are." Timmy confessed as Tecna put Trenton Lee's shirt back on him.**


	7. Trenton Lee Part 2

**Trenton Lee Part 2**

**"Trenton Lee is my older brother," Tecna explained. "my older **_**twin brother**_** to be precise."**

**"A **_**twin brother**_**," Timmy exclaimed. "Tecna, you never mentioned **_**anything**_** about any siblings!"**

**"I thought you knew that I had brothers & sisters!" Tecna told Timmy.**

**"Well, I saw you kissing him on the lips," Timmy said. "so I just assumed that he was your new boyfriend."**

**"Boyfriend? Timmy, where would you get a **_**ridiculous**_** idea like that?" Tecna asked.**

**"From Sky & Brandon." Timmy answered Tecna.**

**"And now the question is, where would Sky & Brandon get such a **_**ridiculous**_** idea like that?" Tecna asked Timmy impatiently as Stella entered Tecna, Musa, & Layla's bedroom.**

**"I'm sorry Tecna, I didn't know that he was your brother," Stella admitted. "I panicked, I thought you got yourself a new guy!"**

**"The only guy I **_**need**_** in my life is Timmy!" Tecna said to Stella as Layla noticed some red stuff coming out of Trenton Lee's mouth.**

**"Tecna, code red, emphases on **_**red**_**." Layla called out.**

**"Oh gross," Stella shrieked. "what is that **_**stuff**_** that is coming out of his mouth!"**

**"Trenton Lee is vomiting blood!" Tecna answered Stella as Layla quickly placed a bucket into the 17-year-old Zenith Knight's hands.**


	8. Trenton Lee Part 3

**Trenton Lee Part 3**

**Musa came into the bedroom just after the Trenton Lee had fallen asleep.**

**"Wow Tecna," Musa said. "this poor boy must have been through a lot to have been wounded by the Trix , not to mention Lord Darkar!"**

**"Are we cool again?" Tecna asked Timmy.**

**"Yes Tecna, we are cool again," Timmy yawned wearily. "now if you don't mind, I am going back to Red Fountain so I can get some sleep."**

**Once back in the bedroom that he shared with Helia, Timmy was so tired, he didn't even **_**bother**_** with changing into his pajamas, so in his specialist uniform, he flopped down on his bed and fell fast asleep.**

**Over in Prince Sky & Brandon's bedroom, Brandon had begun dreaming about his & Stella's wedding.**

**Within Brandon's dream, Brandon was about to kiss Stella, when all of a sudden, a void of darkness had ingulfed Stella.**

**"Brandon!" Stella shouted.**

**"No, not my Stella," Brandon shouted after Stella had disappeared. "**_**anybody**_** but my Stella!"**

**All of a sudden, Brandon heard a mysterious voice shouting out his name.**

**"Squire Brandon, Squire Brandon," the voice called out. "you really must stay away from Princess Stella of Solaria!"**

**"QUIT MESSING AROUND WITH ME!" Brandon shouted at the top of his lungs at the mysterious voice.**

**"Stay away from Princess Stella of Solaria!" the voice repeated as Brandon withdrew his light sword.**

**"AND WHAT IF I DON'T STAY AWAY FROM STELLA?" Brandon yelled at the voice furiously.**

**"If you don't stay away from her," the mysterious voice said. "then Princess Stella will be in the gravest of danger!"**

**"No Stella!" Brandon called out, still in his dream.**

**"Stella!" Brandon called out, now sitting up in his bed back at Red Fountain, dripping in a big puddle of cold sweat.**


	9. Brandon & Stella's Break Up

**Brandon & Stella's Break Up**

**Early Sunday morning at about one o'clock, Tecna heard groaning noises as well as restless tossing and turning.**

**"Trent, Trent! Are you awake Trent!" Tecna called out getting down onto the floor and crawling on her hands & knees to where her brother lie.**

**"I can't sleep," Trenton Lee told Tecna in a whisper so that he wouldn't wake up Musa or Layla. "for you see, every time I close my eyes, I can see him through the darkness! Oh Tecna, don't let him get me, little sister, don't let him get me!"**

**"You saw Lord Darkar in your dreams!" Tecna exclaimed also keeping her voice down.**

**"Since both you and I are the only ones out of the sixteen children that Mom & Dad both had who have inherited Mom's gifts of melody & song," Trenton Lee asked. "will you... will you..."**

**"Are you wondering if I might be able to sing to you?" Tecna asked.**

**"will you?" Trenton Lee asked.**

**"I will sing you to sleep." Tecna whispered.**

**"Do it," Trenton Lee pleaded with Tecna. "please, do it."**

**Tecna cleared her throat and began to sing.**

**Tecna: **_**Trenton Lee;**_

_**My Trenton Lee;**_

_**You're more to me;**_

_**Than any prince would be;**_

_**You are more than my brother;**_

_**You are also my knight;**_

_**You are meant to protect me;**_

_**Through any battle or fight;**_

**Trenton Lee now had his eyes shut and was sound asleep.**

**Tecna cleared her throat and finished singing her sweet song to her brother.**

**Tecna: **_**Rest easy now my Trenton Lee.**_

**Later on that day at break time, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla, Musa, and Tecna were all sitting outside talking.**

**"So Tecna," Bloom asked. "how is your big brother doing?"**

**"Oh jeez," Tecna exclaimed as Brandon pulled up on his motorbike. "I have to go check up on Trent, thanks so much for reminding me, Bloom!"**

**Once Tecna was out of sight, Brandon had approached Stella.**

**"I am **_**extremely**_** sorry," Brandon sighed. "but I don't think you & I should see one another anymore."**

**"What are you saying Snookums?" Stella asked Brandon.**

**"I am saying," Brandon began. "that I would like to break up with you."**

**"No Brandon," Stella said nearly sobbing. "you **_**cannot**_** be serious!"**

**"It is for your own protection!" Brandon warned while getting back onto his motorbike.**

**And with that, Brandon zoomed back to Red Fountain, leaving poor Princess Stella brokenhearted.**

**Back in Tecna, Musa, & Layla's bedroom, Tecna was continuing to tend to the wounds upon Trenton Lee's body.**

**Trenton Lee also had a confession to tell Tecna as he opened his deep sea blue eyes.**

**"Tecna?" Trenton Lee asked.**

**"Yes Trenton Lee," Tecna asked. "what is it?"**

**"If anything should happen to me, meaning, if I die anytime soon, then I would like you to have my specialist uniform, my purple light sword, and every single one of my specialist vehicles," Trenton Lee explained. "you should know, that you are the only person in the family that I trust with my specialist gear."**

**"I won't let you down my dearest treasure, my Trenton Lee," Tecna sobbed. "you can count on me."**


	10. I Will Protect Brandon

**I Will Protect Brandon **

**"Don't cry over me Tecna," Trenton Lee said with a sigh while trying to stand up from his cot. "besides, Brandon & that Stella chick are in the gravest of danger, so therefore, I believe that you & I must rescue our comrades."**

**"Timmy & I shall go," Tecna sobbed. "besides, you are in no condition to be fighting, much less **_**protecting**_** anybody, so you should stay where you are!"**

**"But what if that Darkar guy traps you as well?" Trenton Lee asked Tecna feeling concerned.**

**"I've been trapped in Shadowhaunt once before while assisting Layla with rescuing the pixies," Tecna admitted. "my five friends & I can handle the Trix and that slimy snake in the grass, Lord Darkar!"**

**Over in Shadowhaunt, Stella wasn't in her Winx form, so she had to let Brandon protect her, "I'm so sorry that I broke up with you, Stella, for I don't care about what any **_**stupid**_** nightmare says about our future, I love you way too much to lose you!" Brandon said passionately kissing Stella on the lips.**

**"Oh Snookums," Stella said after the romantic kiss. "I love you too!"**

**"Love **_**bah**_**!" Lord Darkar said.**

**"I will protect you Brandon," Stella shouted. "Stella Magic Winx!"**

**Stella then transformed, she was now ready to face off against Lord Darkar and protect Brandon.**


	11. Arrival On The Scene

**Arrival On The Scene**

**"Static Sphere!" a mysterious voice called out attacking Lord Darkar.**

**Stella turned around, "Tecna & Trenton Lee!" she called out.**

**"We... are... here... to... protect... you... guys..." Trenton Lee grunted breathlessly in pain while falling to the cave floor.**

**"Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith!" Brandon called out running to Tecna's twin brother's side.**

**Tecna stopped battling and ran to where Brandon and her twin were, "Trent, no, you are injured enough as it is, I do not wish for you to die on me... not here... not now!"**

**After Stella won the current battle against Lord Darkar, she went over to where everyone else was crowded around Trenton Lee.**

**"We will meet & fight again," Lord Darkar called to the Winx Club members & the specialists in the cavern. "and during our next fight, I will **_**kill**_** Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith, you haven't seen the last of me!"**

**Once Brandon & Stella and Trenton Lee & Tecna were alone in the cavern, Trenton Lee had something to confess to his younger twin sister.**


	12. Trenton Lee's Confession Part 1

**Trenton Lee's Confession Part 1**

**"Tecna... Little sis... before I go... I have but only one single last confession... about... us..." Trenton Lee coughed breathless as one of the Red Fountain aircrafts landed in the Shadowhaunt Cavern and Bloom, Sky, Flora, Helia, Musa, Riven, Layla, and Timmy all exited and ran up to Trenton Lee, Brandon, Tecna, and Stella.**

**"What could your confession be," Tecna asked her older brother while trying **_**very**_** hard not to cry for she **_**knew**_** Lord Darkar's plan to cold-blooded kill Trenton Lee was coming sooner than she had expected. "please, spit it out, Trent!"**

**"When... Mom... gave... birth... to... the... two... of... us... seventeen... years ago... Dad... had... set... up... betrothals... for... both... you... and... me... to... royalty... of... two... other... neighboring... Zenith... kingdoms..." Trenton Lee confessed coughing breathlessly.**

**"You guys are betrothed, solid! Just who exactly **_**are**_** you betrothed to?" Musa asked.**

**"That is what **_**I**_** would like to know!" Tecna yelled at Trenton Lee.**

**"I... am... betrothed... to... Princess... Marile... of... Zenith..." Trenton Lee confessed still coughing breathlessly.**

**"But, who is Tecna betrothed to?" Bloom asked Trenton Lee feeling baffled to the extreme.**


	13. Trenton Lee's Confession Part 2

**Trenton Lee's Confession Part 2**

**"Tecna... is... betrothed... to... Prince... Narciso... of... Zenith..." Trenton Lee said weakly while coughing.**

**"I never knew that I was actually **_**betrothed**_**to a stuck up high-and-mighty Zenithian Prince!" Tecna exclaimed.**

**"Wow Tecna," Musa told her friend. "take it easy!"**

**"Fair... thee... well... my... Tecna..." Trenton Lee said weakly while coughing.**

**Trenton Lee then closed his blue eyes as tears welled up in his younger sister's eyes, "Trenton Lee... Trenton Lee... Trenton Lee!" she sobbed now looking at the motionless form of Trenton Lee.**

**"Tecna," Bloom asked. "are you going to be okay?"**

**"Yes Bloom," Tecna sobbed bitterly as Lord Darkar reappeared before all of the Winx Club members as well as the specialists. "despite that I have lost my logical mind as well as my Trenton Lee, I am **_**completely**_** fine!"**

**"You are in no state to fight now," Lord Darkar asked Tecna. "now are you Little Zenith Princess?"**

**Tecna did not release her grip upon the body of her dear brother as she looked into Lord Darkar's cold eyes, "You do **_**not**_** frighten me in the least, it is **_**highly**_** illogical for a person such as **_**you**_** to do such a thing as to frighten me!" Tecna said angrily to Lord Darkar clinging tightly to Trenton Lee.**


	14. Trenton Lee's Confession Part 3

**Trenton Lee's Confession Part 3**

**"Tecna," Bloom called. "look out!"**

**"No Bloom," Tecna called back. "I won't leave Trent in the dust!"**

**Lord Darkar attacked Tecna who still clutched onto her brother's cold not to mention lifeless body as she rolled onto her back and pretended to be dead, much like her brother, who was not pretending at all.**

**"I will not **_**let**_** you take my Trenton Lee away from me!" Tecna called putting Trenton Lee upon her back then began running to a safe location in order to protect him from Lord Darkar.**

**"Tecna," Stella said. "if you have got a plan, I would **_**love**_** to see it."**

**Everyone was backing away from Lord Darkar as something miraculous had begun to happen to Trenton Lee.**

**"Tecna," Musa, Layla, and Bloom all out. "look at what is happening to your twin brother!"**

**Tecna saw Trenton Lee opening his eyes.**

**"I'm feeling a whole lot better now." Trenton Lee told Tecna while getting up off the floor.**

**After they won their second battle against Lord Darkar, the Winx Club went back to Alfea, and the specialists went back to Red Fountain with the newest member to their team, Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith.**


End file.
